Lighting is a measure of utilizing various light sources to light up working and living places or individual objects. Lighting which utilizes sunlight and skylight is called as “natural lighting”; and lighting which utilizes an artificial light source is called as “artificial lighting”. Lighting firstly aims to create visibility and a comfortable and pleasant environment.
Lighting of interior design is the professional design carried out on illuminance, color temperatures, color rendering indexes and the like of various building environments. Lighting of interior design not only should meet requirements for interior “brightness”, but also should create an effect of improving environments and atmospheres. Generally, an interior architect requests, and an electrical engineer carries out the work for creating the interior lighting. Meanwhile, lighting of interior design may also mean an action of lighting up by lamplight or a state of being lighted up by a lamp.